thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 22
The twenty-second season '''(going under the name '''Big World! Big Adventures!) of Thomas & Friends is expected to be released in 2018 on Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon. Production Season 22 will mark the first major "reboot" of the franchise since the show switched to full CGI in the thirteenth season. The episodes will keep their eleven minute-long runtime, but will now be broken into seven minute-long stories, with an additional four minutes reserved for a variety of segments like sing-along karaoke songs, music videos or Thomas talking directly with the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. Among many other changes, Edward and Henry will be removed from the Steam Team to make room for Nia and Rebecca, and the narrator has been replaced with Thomas talking to the audience (however, Mark Moraghan has said that he will still work on the series). Season 22 will be set after Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. The season will be split into two halves; the first half will see Thomas travelling around the world and visiting India, Australia, China and Africa, while the second half will take place back on the Island of Sodor. The season will also be released on Netflix, Amazon and Hulu in the fall of 2018. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Spencer * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Shane * Yong Bao * Nia * Diesel * Mavis * The Mainland Diesels * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks * Rocky * Jerome and Judy * Bradford * Winston * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt Flying Scotsman, Salty, Porter, Philip, Hugo, Gator, Marion, Timothy, Reg the International Engines, Theo, Lexi, Merlin, Hurricane, Frankie, Beau, Ace, The Mobile Classroom, and The Australian Airplane are likely to appear. Characters Introduced * Rebecca * Hong-Mei * The Australian Airplane * The India Railway Controller * Queenie * Ulysses * Ziggy * Emmett * Xavier * Neil * Godred * Ernest * Wilfred * Culdee * Lord Harry * Catherine * Alaric * Eric * Bear * D199 Returning characters * BoCo * Elizabeth * George * Derek * The Diesel * Neville * Stepney * S.C. Ruffey * Smudger * Buster * Kelly * Isobella * Nelson * Ned * Byron * Patrick * Arthur * Fergus * Murdoch * Bulstrode Episodes # Philip and BoCo # James Lucky Day # Come on Daisy # BoCo's New Driver # A Bad Day for Gordon # Danger Points # Devil's Back # Grumpy George # Mountain Engine # Bad Look-Out # Elizabeth's Nightmare # Rings a Bell # Nia Pulls the Express # The Diesel Comes Down # Crosspatch # Super Rescue # Rusty and Stepney # The Big Accident # Ashima Comes Back # Scotsman Helps Out # S.C. Ruffey V.S. Bradford # Edward and the Zebra # Ashima's Surprise # Thomas and Neville # Max and Monty of the Uploading Dumping Rocks # Catch of the Day # Rebecca and the Flying Kipper # Nia Pulls the Mailer # The Chinese Visit # Edward and the Express # Runaway Rheneas # Thomas in China # Thomas in India # Thomas in Africa # Thomas in Australia # Henry and Philip # Rebecca's Special # Nia and the Coaches # The New Steam Team # Luke's Lucky Day # Yong Bao Comes to Sodor # The Return of Flying Scotsman # Down by the Docks # Naughty James # Slow Down Emily # Percy is Late # Mixed up Green Engines # Diesel's Mud Muddle # Salty's Halloween # Emily’s Halloween Party Special # Nia's First Halloween # The Jack O'Lantern Express # Edward and Henry Come Back Home # Twenty Engines in the Sheds # Rex Confesses Christmas # Ice Tracks # A Cold White Christmas # Snow Storm # Gordon's Gift # Ashima Returns for Christmas # James' New Job # Henry At Shining Time # Sodor Snow Day